El placer que reside en el dolor
by Lirio Gray
Summary: Lo único que me has dejado es el amargo sabor de una despedida llena de dolor. Susurras aún sobre el viento que es lo más placentero que podre haber experimentado en mi vida, me has demostrado que dentro del dolor habita el mayor de los placeres...
1. Prólogo

_De manera lenta has acabado conmigo._

La sensación de ser reducido a través de una sola mirada que parece estar congelada, que no es capaz de transmitir nada, pero revela todo lo que hay dentro de él.

La sensación de que mi corazón es estrujado de una manera tan cruel como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer entre sus dedos.

En cuestión de un parpadeo suelta el dolor y todo se desvanece, mi alma desaparece.

 _Él se desvanece frente a mí._

¿Qué ha sido de aquel que desbordaba belleza y tenía un destructivo toque?

¿Era acaso un ángel? ¿Un demonio?

¿Me has reducido a la nada por haber sido capaz de ver lo que habitaba en tu interior?

Veneno… todo este acto que has montado acaba conmigo como si de veneno se tratase.

Me diste el mayor placer que sé experimentaré en mi vida, pero tendré que agonizar para pagar por él.

El haber sido besado de manera tan dulce, … me has mostrado la verdad que esconden las estrellas, la razón que habita en el universo.

 _Me has mostrado el placer que habita en el dolor que representa un beso._

La dulzura de un despedida no tiene comparación y lo has demostrado con la caricia de tus roces, suaves y bruscos.

…

 _El dolor de un adiós nunca tendrá comparación cuando de un amado se ha tratado…_

…

 **Espero que les guste, hace un tiempo que no escribo, pero no puedo olvidar el placer que encontraba en ello y quiero volver a sentirlo.**

 **Deseo ser capaz de concluir con esto y no abandonar por las palabras de otra persona.**

 **Espero que ambos seamos capaces de encontrar la tranquilidad en la agonía**


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO UNO.

UNA RAMA TORCIDA.

Sostienes un cigarro entre tus dedos, dando una calada tras otra inhalando lo máximo posible para poder deshacerte en ellas.

Me aproximas aquel rollo de hojas de tabaco invitándome a unirme, pero lo rechazo, aunque haya estado siendo sostenido por tus labios no me apetece probarlo. Soy hijo de una mujer de mal vivir, tengo que soportar el humo de esa porquería cada día, no lo haré cuando estoy fuera de lo que por desgracia llamo casa.

Te encojes de hombros y regresas el objeto dañino a tus labios.

— _El día luce triste_. —sueltas después de la calada más larga hasta el momento.

—No es que el día sea triste, eres tú quien lo pinta de tal manera. —respondo en un tono suave mientras me acerco a quitarte el cigarrillo y en el proceso poder ser capaz de acariciar parte de aquella tentación, que cada día parece llamarme con más intensidad. Lo notas más me dejas ser, no luces incómodo, no parece molestarte.

—Si tanto te molesta sólo tienes que decirlo. —recriminas mientras aplasto el cigarro contra el suelo.

—Me molesta.

—Entonces dejare de hacerlo. —esa es una mentira y ambos lo sabemos, hemos pasado por lo mismo una infinidad de veces y lo sigues haciendo. Sostienes mi mano que sacude de tu uniforme de aquellas cenizas casi inexistentes, y de manera natural me encuentro con tu mirada dura—. Esta vez es verdad.

—Sé que es verdad.

Si, es verdad. En algún momento todas las mentiras se vuelven verdades.

Te regalo aquella sonrisa que sé te molesta y escucho el chasquido que produce tu lengua, en un acto seguido sueltas mi mano lanzándome la típica mirada que seria capaz de matar en segundos si no estuviera tan habituado a ella.

—Se hace tarde, tu perro se preocupará por ti.

—Aún no es medianoche.

—Tendremos exámenes la próxima semana, no quiero que alguien supere al cretino más listo que conozco.

Tus halagos siempre han sido extraños, pero eso es lo que los hace únicos.

—El único que seria capaz de superarme eres tú, pero te niegas a mostrar tu capacidad. —reclamo, nunca has querido demostrarle a los demás que eres más que el chico con apariencia de desecho.

—Esos imbéciles no tienen importancia alguna, no me interesa tratar de lucirme como un jodido perro que ha sido adiestrado.

Te doy una mirada ofendida y en seguida me devuelves una sonrisa torcida.

—Pero a ti te queda bien, Shinya. —juro que si no se tratara de ti estarías tirado en la acera.

—No tienes remedio.

—No tengo remedio.

Y sonríes.

Le sonríes a la nada mientras comienzas a caminar, aún no quiero ir a casa, pero no me dejaras pasar esta noche en la tuya quieres que me prepare para los exámenes. Te sigo como si de una sombra se tratase, imitando cada uno de tus pasos.

—Me extraña que Ferid no haya venido a buscarte.

—Hay días en los que no estamos juntos, él respeta mi espacio. Y ha tenido que ir a cuidar a un primo suyo.

Asientes aún con la mirada al frente.

—¿Qué hay con tu madre?

¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso cuando tenemos un buen momento en silencio?

—No hay mucho que decir.

—No hay mucho que decir. —repites en casi un susurro.

—Se fue hace dos días, regresara dentro de una semana ha conseguido un muy buen cliente. —demonios.

Mi mirada va al suelo mientras un sonrojo me invade, me avergüenza hablar de mi madre, me avergüenza que el todos lo sepan, me avergüenza que tú lo sepas y te hayas enterado de una penosa manera.

Siento tu mano posarse en mi cabeza sacudiendo mis cabellos y con ello levanto el rostro aún más avergonzado.

—Pasemos la noche juntos. —pronuncio sin pensar.

Me miras de una manera indescifrable.

—¿Aún le temes a la oscuridad? —afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y te miro esperanzado. Suspiras de manera cansada y desvías la mirada, sueles hacer eso cuando cedes a una petición mía.

—De acuerdo.

Y reanudamos el paso hacia mi casa, que no es más que un pequeño apartamento descuidado.

Comienzo con mi parloteo sobre cosas sin sentido mientras sé que te sumes en tus pensamientos, me ignoras, pero me escuchas.

Te admiro mientras pareces estar perdido, ¿por qué una persona de tal belleza tiene siempre un semblante lleno de tristeza? Cada día lo veo, te veo lleno de dolor, lleno de culpa. ¿Cuándo estarás listo para contarme aquello que te ha dejado de tal manera?

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar, eres tu quien abre la puerta, nunca tiene puesto el seguro. Paseas la mirada por el pequeño espacio, examinando el basurero donde duermo.

—¿No has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñado? —me das un golpe firme, pero sin fuerza y tengo que sobar la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Caminas por todo el departamento buscando los instrumentos de limpieza, mientras me pides que me prepare para dormir. Me encamino hacia mi habitación y busco un pijama o algo decente con lo cual pueda estar cómodo, no quiero que me veas con ropa vieja y llena de agujeros, aunque ya lo hayas hecho en varias ocasiones no quita la vergüenza que siento.

También busco algo de ropa para ti, aunque no estoy seguro de que la de Ferid pueda quedarte, eres más alto y fornido que él.

—No te preocupes tanto por eso, puedo dormir sin camisa y sin pantalones.

Te escucho detrás de mi, pego un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y me giro de manera inmediata. Sostienes en una mano una bolsa bastante llena de latas y demás basura.

¿En qué momento te has acercado?

—Pescaras un resfriado si lo haces.

Mi miras por un largo rato y veo en tus ojos un brillo burlón.

—¿Acaso no dormiremos abrazados como cada noche?

Mis orejas se tiñen rojas en conjunto con mi rostro.

—No, ya no lo haremos.

Sonríes y te acercas invadiendo mi espacio —. Ya hemos hablado sobre las mentiras y decir cosas que sabes no cumplirás. ¿Acaso tu perro se ha convertido en un sabueso?

—No, pero tampoco es un idiota.

—¿Es que acaso ya sabe usar el celebro?

Me comienzo a molestar y lo sabes, lo haces para provocarme y que continuemos actuando de manera errada, pero no voy a caer.

—Guren, he estado pensando sobre la relación que llevamos.

Te quedas en silencio. Sé que aún no quieres hablarlo, que lo mejor para ti es solo continuar sin pensar, pero estoy lastimando a alguien que no lo merece en el proceso y no es justo.

—Hablemos.

—Dame un momento, en cuanto termines de alistarte hablaremos.

Tomas la bolsa llena de latas y escapas.

¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de hablar? ¿Crees seria capaz de lastimarte?

Continúo preparando todo para dormir, sé que en realidad no hablaremos. Sé que el dolor aún está clavado de manera intensa en ti.

Y te niegas a hablar sobre ello.

Voy en tu búsqueda para que vayamos a la cama juntos, estoy listo para tener un momento en el olvido.

—¿Realmente quieres que hable sobre eso?

No contesto, en cambio revuelvo tus cabellos y apoyas la cabeza en mi pecho. Nos quedamos en esa posición por un largo tiempo hasta que decido ha sido suficiente y es momento de que ambos vayamos a dormir.

—Vayamos a dormir.

Tomo tu mano y nos guio hacia la cama que solemos frecuentar para poder alejarnos de todo, donde olvidas el dolor que día a día te consume y poco va dejando de ti.

—Shinya… lo siento.

No te disculpes si realmente no lo lamentas, eso sólo hace que me sienta más basura de lo que soy al querer continuar con esto.

—Shh… no quiero hablar realmente de ello.

 _Terminemos con esto_ , es lo que susurra una voz en mi mente, pero no quiero. Guren eres lo más hermoso que he podido encontrar y no quiero soltarte cuando más herido te encuentras, pero Ferid no merece que le haga esto.

Ferid es una persona que de igual manera te recibió con los brazos abiertos, que de igual manera confió en ti, y somos una mierda al pagarle con esta cara de la moneda.

—Shinya, creo que no estoy listo para soltarte.

Por favor, por más egoísta que esto sea no me sueltes nunca.

—En algún momento tendremos que soltarnos.

En algún momento tendremos que perdernos y dejar que el otro duerma siendo abrazado por el sufrimiento que conlleva el ser olvidado.

 _Olvidar y enterrar al amor de tu vida._

—Shinya… no dejes que me pierda entre las sombras.

No lo haré amor, no creo que pueda ser capaz de matarme de esa cruel manera.

—Es hora de dormir, Guren.

Te recuestas a mi lado y enseguida me aprietas de manera firme contra tu pecho, sé que será difícil, pero no puedo seguir hiriendo a una persona tan maravillosa como Ferid, y creo que es momento de que avancemos.

Apagas las luces y con un beso en la frente me deseas una buena noche.

Entre tus brazos todo siempre ha lucido mejor y esta no es la excepción.

No es la excepción el imaginar no sentir la realidad golpeando nuestro pecho, el imaginar que podremos estar juntos aún si todo va mal.

Miro a la ventana que deja entrar la luz de la luna, es tan pequeña que dudo alguien pueda entrar por ahí. ¿Cuándo todo comenzó a ir tan mal? Se que nunca estuvo bien, pero ninguno de los tres lo merece.

 _A través de la ventana el mundo parece arder._

Tal vez sea yo quien esta ardiendo mientras el mundo está en tranquilidad.

Tal vez soy solo yo quien se esta desmoronando mientras cree que el mundo se desvanece, pero en realidad el sol sólo se ha ocultado.

Suelto un cansado suspiro y cierro los ojos por un momento, son casi las dos de la mañana y tengo que dormir para dar todo lo que pueda en el instituto debo de mantener mis notas altas si quiero seguir con la beca.

Me remuevo entre tus brazos y mis parpados se sienten poco a poco más pesados hasta que lo único que puedo ver es completa oscuridad.

…

 _Un nuevo día comienza pronto y la aterradora realidad se aproxima hasta rosar contra las yemas de mis dedos._

…

 **Espero no haber tardado mucho, y que esto sea de su agrado.**

 **Nos leemos dentro de poco, los quiero**

 **Algún error o falta ya sea ortografía o gramática pueden decirmela, me ayudara a mejorar en esto.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por leer**


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

LOS PETALOS DE UNA FLOR MARCHITA.

Y la mañana llego tragando la oscuridad.

Me sentí desprotegido.

Aquellos brazos que mientras el manto de la noche nos cubría juraban protegerme, habían desaparecido.

 _Él había desaparecido._

Con pereza intente levantarme, pero su aroma seguía impregnado en la almohada, el recordatorio de que él había pasado otra noche en esta cama a mi lado estaba presente de manera intensa.

Aspire por un pequeño momento el aroma que sé me sería imposible describir. Una mezcla de cigarros y un toque de su típica colonia, el no solía usar demasiada solo una ligera rociada y era capaz de atrapar a cualquiera con esa mezcla tan peculiar. Quería quedarme de manera permanente ahí, en ese instante, en ese lugar enredado entre las sabanas y su aroma. Pero era algo imposible, él nunca podría sostenerme, aunque lo quisiera no estábamos destinados a eso.

Guren, estaba destinado a ser feliz, a tener un futuro donde su sonrisa tendría un protector, y seria causada por alguien que realmente valiera la pena.

Por un momento me sentí perdido, abatido por ello. La verdad que se esconde en nuestra falsedad suele atacar de manera cruel cuando más necesito de una mentira.

¿Por qué no podía tener un final feliz con Guren? ¿Tan malos eran los actos que había cometido que por castigo merecía aquello?

Ferid… su novio quien lo apoyo en cada decisión que tomaba, que lo hacía pensar con claridad, quien sabe siempre sostendrá su mano si lo necesita y aunque no lo necesite siempre lo sostendrá hasta que sienta seguridad en actuar.

Ferid, era un jodido ángel que lo amaba y atesoraba como si fuera lo más preciado del universo, quien le decía que este mismo había sido creado únicamente para ser visto por sus ojos.

Y Guren.

Mierda, Guren.

No era un jodido ángel, no era alguien que podría sostener su mano cuando él se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, no era alguien que le podía hacer creer que el universo había sido creado únicamente para ser visto por él. Lo amaba, era posible, no era la mejor opción, pero era lo que quería, era lo que anhelaba.

 _Era lo que amaba._

Ambos estaban hechos pedazos, ambos sabían lo que era necesitar de una manera desesperada una pequeña caricia, por más mínima que fuera, ambos lo habían perdido todo mientras la noche les prometía que todo estaría bien.

Ambos sabían lo que era agonizar mientras el sol se posicionaba en lo más alto del cielo

Estaba seguro de que ambos podrían sanarse mutuamente.

Estaba seguro de que ambos volverían a sentir la vida en una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero no estaba escrito que eso sucediera, las estrellas tenían escrito que él fuera una persona miserable, que no tuviera aquello que le haría feliz, que le haría sentir que las fantasías se podían hacer realidad, y no podía cambiar aquello.

 _Nunca podría cambiar la realidad._

Por un momento sintió como era aplastado por todo, como el mundo parecía querer hacerlo desaparecer, pero no podía dejar que sucediera, oh, por supuesto que no, no podía escapar tan fácilmente de la vida. Así que con dificultad se levantó de la cama, preparándose para un nuevo día, un día menos, un día más ese pesar que lo apresaba.

Miró una silla posicionada al lado de la cama; recuerda cómo llego a ese lugar, había tenido una fiebre terrible que lo mantuvo en cama por semanas y Guren había cuidado de él, durmió y lo cuido en esa silla. En esta había una camisa, la camisa de Guren para ser más precisos.

Era una señal de él, significaba que volvería esa noche para dormir juntos nuevamente.

La tomó y se la puso, le encantaba aquello, era una buena manera de comenzar su día.

Siete y media de la mañana.

Aún tenía tiempo, su trabajo comenzaba a las nueve, podría bañarse y prepararse un buen desayuno, algo poco común.

Podía sonreír, sí este día lo haría.

Intentaría fingir no ser una mierda por un día.

…

Cerró con llave su casa y camino directo al trabajo.

Era ayudante en un bar, uno decente y de buenas propinas, gracias a ello podía seguir pagando los recibos de su casa, podía alimentarse de manera decente y comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Tenia que darlo todo de si, pero valía la pena.

Camino con la tranquilidad del canto de los pájaros del amanecer, y las calles algo solitarias, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar avisando una llamada entrante.

Pocas personas contaban con su número, sólo tres su madre, Ferid y Guren.

Ferid, es lo que decía la pequeña pantalla.

Por un momento sintió sudor frío, y las manos le temblaron antes de poder tener valentía para contestar la llamada.

—¿Shinya?

—¿Quién más si no?

—¿Es un buen momento? —su voz sonaba tranquila y ansiosa de una respuesta positiva.

—Voy camino al trabajo, así que sí, es un buen momento. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Oh, no, sólo quería llamarte, ya sabes escuchar tu voz. No te podré ver en unos días así que te extraño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, era una semana no?

Ferid hizo un pequeño sonido de inconformidad.

—Al principio sólo era una semana, pero han surgido inconvenientes y el tiempo se ha alargado, serán tres días posiblemente más los que me tendré que quedar.

 _Eso era perfecto, podría pasar más tiempo con Guren._

—Lamento escuchar eso, cariño.

Podía ver el rostro de Ferid con una sonrisa boba.

—Estaba pensando en ir a tu casa una vez a la semana, poder vernos el día que tu digas. Ya sabes para que la ausencia no sea una marca.

 _Lo siento Ferid, pero no lo deseo._

—No me gustaría que hicieras demasiado esfuerzo. Podemos esperar unos días, ¿no vas a dejar de quererme solo por no verme unos días o sí?

Uso un tono dulce, quería que descansara, pero también quería tener un descanso del más alto para poder pasar tiempo y arreglar las cosas con Guren.

—Tienes razón ni, aunque dejara de verte por años dejaría de quererte, pero me haces falta, realmente quiero verte no importa si sólo puedo darte un simple abrazo, será más que suficiente.

Ferid era tan dulce, ¿por qué no podía amarlo a él?

Cualquiera daría todo por tener a alguien como él, una persona que lo daría todo por quien quisiera, que haría de todo por que esa persona estuviera bien con una sonrisa, incluso daría su felicidad.

Él tenía la suerte de tener a Ferid a su lado, tenía la suerte de tener a una persona tan hermosa amándolo.

Pero no era lo quería.

Por más fuera de sentido no lo quería, no de la manera en que él lo hacía.

Y eso era algo que lo hería, por que él quería amarlo, darle todo de si para que ambos tuvieran algo hermoso, para que pudiera sentir una pequeña esperanza de que habría algo bueno para él al final de todo.

—Pero está bien, daré todo de mi para resistir estos días sin ti. ¿Puedo llamarte al menos cada mañana y cada noche? Para darte todo mi amor a través de mi voz y que te sientas feliz.

Sonrió, en verdad era un ángel. Era su ángel que siempre pondrá sus deseos sobre los de él.

—Eso está bien para mí.

Diviso el parque que estaba frente al bar y se detuvo.

—Ferid, tengo que colgarte.

Un suspiro y supo que el otro tenía un puchero adornando sus labios.

—¿Tan pronto? —hizo la pregunta en un tono infantil que le pareció tierno y sonrió, enserio lo quería —. Supongo que esta bien, moriré de tanto amor que no pude darte, en la noche te llamaré de nuevo, no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo ni tus clases. Recuerda estudiar en tus ratos libres, los exámenes están demasiado cercanos. Te quiero Shinya.

Suspire con ternura—. También te quiero Ferid.

 _Vaya mentiroso._

Colgué y me encamine hacia el bar, concurrido tanto en las mañanas como en las noches, la actividad era usual en ese bar.

 _El final._

Con un estilo bastante sencillo, un lugar perfecto al cual alguien desahuciado iría para ahogarse en alcohol y perderse dentro de su mente, buscando en sus memorias cómo es que lo perdió todo, en qué momento lo perdemos todo.

Suspiró antes de entrar al tranquilo bar y comenzar a ganar para pagar su cena.

Ojalá el también pudiera ahogarse en ese líquido de color dorado para perderse en memorias.

Lamentablemente él tenía otra manera de perderse y era mientras sus labios eran acariciados bruscamente por el de mirada amatista.

...

 _Él moriría ahogado en ello sin dudarlo._

…

Cowley enfundado con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de botones remangada hasta los codos que siempre le ha dado ese aire tan característico de sensualidad limpiaba la barra y acomodaba algunas botellas que jamás eran abiertas solo eran un objeto de para atraer borrachos creyentes de que aún conservaban algo de dignidad una vez cruzado el marco de la puerta donde los despojaba cualquier orgullo que los hiciera sentirse humanos.

El lo sabía, cada día que lo cruzaba sentía que algo caía a su espalda, era todo aquello que lo hacía sentirse alguien superior a cualquier otro pobre diablo con la misma desgraciada suerte.

Era igual que aquellos sujetos que lloraban en las mesas, en la barra, aquellos que en su mirada cargaban los arrepentimientos de la soledad que los empujaba a estar ahí en ese instante, algunos solían balbucear incoherencias bastante coherentes, nombres de personas que estaba seguro cargaron con la porqueria de esos abismos, pero esperaba gozarán de libertad del peso muerto.

La gente ahí era meramente sacos de polvo esperando que el viento se los llevara a un sitio donde pudieran sentir pasear entre flores sujetando esperanzas que bañaban sus sueños. Esperando que el pecho dejara de doler y sentirse prisionero de la vida.

Comencé la jornada diaria

Sirviendo y dando a esas personas tal vez el único trato decente que podrían recibir en un tiempo. Las propinas eran suficiente para tener la cena de esa noche, lo suficiente para dos personas.

Crowley le miraba con desaprobación podía sentir su mirada quemandolo de manera intensa cada día, pero nunca decía nada él sabía que engañaba a Ferid, sabía que estaba siendo un bastardo.

Nunca le ha agradado Guren, eso lo tiene claro pues su primera impresión no fue nada buena, puedo recordarla con perfección.

 _El de mirada amatista había entrado al bar hecho un desastre con marcas moradas e hinchadas, maldiciendo, olor a alcohol, llamándolo con un tono firme para que lo cuidara y ayudara con sus heridas ._

 _Una chica con la cual se acostaba se había metido en problemas y los pago. Guren se había aferrado tanto a él buscando tranquilizarse que buscaba pelear con cualquiera que intentara acercarse, no importando que tuviera trabajo en ese momento; Crowley bastante molesto del alboroto que armaban le pidió que se retiraran, Guren respondió con golpes; tuvo que separarlos y obtuvo una amenaza de que perdería su empleo._

 _Se vio arrastrándose para que Crowley no llamara a la policía y no lo despidiera._

 _Termino cargando a un Guren ebrio, hecho basura y de mirada perdida._

En cambio las cosas con Ferid fueron diferentes, los invito a una cena rieron toda la noche, se mostró como el gran hombre que era y al terminar los llevó a sus respectivas casas. Crowley había congeniado de manera increíble, vio lo que el de cabellos largos valía y se sintió el más afortunado de tener a una persona como Ferid en su vida.

Sin duda una noche increíble, al llegar a casa los rubíes de la mirada contraria le transmitieron todo el amor que le tenía y le recordó lo amado que era por esa persona.

— _Mi pedazo de cielo, permíteme proteger tus sueños esta noche, y calmar tus pesadillas._

Cuando Crowley se enteró simplemente no podía creerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Ferid no es suficiente para ti? Creí que tenías lo suficiente para ser digno de un humano, pero eres la misma escoria que visita a diario el bar. Dejando el sol por miseria; mierda Shinya ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Ni siquiera sé si estoy pensando, soy consciente de esto Crowley, sé que Ferid no merece esto, pero ha sido solo un pequeño desliz nunca creí que esto llegaria a pasar y ha sido solo un beso, no se repetirá.

—¿Puedes prometerle eso a Ferid mientras lo miras a los ojos? —lo interrumpió antes de que prosiguiera con el reclamo.

—No le digas, no es necesario que lo sepa. Te he dicho que ha sido solo un beso y que jamás volverá a repetirse.—no podía permitirse que su pareja lo supiera, no quería perder lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida de porqueria. Solo había sido un paso en falso, Guren había estado ebrio no volvería a repetirlo « _Por más que deseara no debía repetirse». —_ No quiero perder esto, necesito a Ferid más que nada en mi maldita vida y no dejaré que este error me lo arrebate. Se lo diré, pero no interfieras. Él me hace digno de ser humano.

Crowley únicamente le dio una mirada que le dejó marcado su crimen.

 _Había cometido un crimen y ahora tenía un testigo._

Fue un silencio que le dio una cadena, tenía una sombra que contaba sus pasos en aquella cuerda floja, le hacía tambalearse. Crowley no diría nada, pero lo sabía.

 _Alguien lo vio entrar al abismo._

 _Los pétalos que lo cubrían comenzaban a marchitarse, se estaba pudriendo por dentro._

Desperté de mi letargo cuando Crowley me indico la hora del descanso, era casi mediodía tanto tiempo me perdí en aquellas memorias tan agrias, tan amargas.

Salí por un poco de aire, paseando en el pequeño parque admiré las flores y me di cuenta de lo hermosas que eran y de que lo hermoso ya no le recordaba a Ferid me había dado cuenta hace bastante tiempo.

Pensé en Guren y su manera tan única de quererme, presentando silencios en los cuales entraba sin permiso dentro de mí, invadiendo mi alma para caricias con una sola mirada.

Caricias que le hacían tocar el cielo y sumergirse en el.

 _Se estaba condenando con cada pensamiento._

Una brisa despeino mi cabello y se coló dentro de mi, agitando las flores de los arbustos y llevándose algunos pétalos de ellas.

Una sonrisa de compasión se dibujo y la sintió bailar en sus labios cosquilleando.

Se estaba desangrando por dentro, las espinas de una hermosa rosa se envolvían en él para envolverlo en su pecado. Necesitaba sacarlas antes de morir, necesitaba sentir menos dolor por disfrutar, pero simplemente no podía.

No sacaría las espinas hasta pagar el hecho de que egoístamente no dejaría ir al ángel que lo cubría y protegía de la crueldad de su vida que buscaba hacerlo pedazos sin compasión.

No lo dejaría ir incluso si deseaba al caído.

Buscaría en lo más profundo hasta encontrar el dolor y verlo sanado, con los ojos cerrados esperaría años, pero quería seguir siendo amado con seguridad y queria amar con fascinación real, esas respiraciones que lo llevaban y siempre lo harían para escuchar sus latidos.

Buscando ser uno.

Un mensaje llegó mostrando las palabras _"Ten un buen día, sonríe tanto como puedas para que llegue hasta mi lado"_ seguido de ese otro _"He visto una flor marchita que ha perdido la belleza. Te veré en casa a cenar"_

…

 _Podían robarle el aire de sus pulmones para devolver belleza a esa rosa._

 _Podía sentir el latido furioso en su pecho ansiando la llegada de la noche._

…


End file.
